Sinners Like Me
by DreamLoveCupcakes
Summary: Hadley Teller hated her family's club, but when she goes back to Charming, Hadley finds herself doing things she never thought she would do falling in love with a clubs prospect. Half-Sack/OC slow burn. Heads up this is my 1st story ever and there will be spelling and grammar errors.
1. Chapter 1

Hadley Teller parked her blue '96 Jeep Wrangler into an open parking spot at the Teller-Morrow auto shop. It had been a year since she stepped into Charming and four years since she had been to the club house.

Four years ago on her sixteenth birthday it was the perfect Cali day. Her mom Gemma had called Hadley into the shop to help look for some random customers paper work, but when Chibs pulled up on his bike with a huge smile Hadley knew right away there was a surprise waiting for her. Outside of the club house Gemma, Jax, Clay, and her club brothers were outside waiting for her. The new prospect juice was finishing up placing a giant silver bow to the no door or roof jeep.

"Happy birthday baby girl," Gemma had wrapped her daughter into a big hug as soon as she stepped off the harley.

"Are you serious? This isn't some joke, it's really mine?" Hadley was stunned.

Her stepdad Clay awkwardly gave her a one arm hug. Even though Hadley resented him and would get into screaming matches with him every other day she was so excited and grateful she hugged him back. "Jax and the guys have been working on it since you found it in the junk yard back in August."

She looked over at her big brother Jax. He was twelve years older than her, but he treated her like the SAMCRO princess she was always born to be. Hadley blinked back some tears. For the first time in a month he truly looked happy since his ex Tara left to start a new life. "Jax! Please go for a drive with me? We can get burgers at Max." Hadley had already grabbed the keys from Bobby and was starting to grab Jax hand towards her new baby.

Of course her perfect birthday turned into SONS reality. Trigs raced into the lot bloody and bruised. "Fucking Niners tried to run me off the road."

Clay and Jax exchanged knowing looks. In an instance Clay turned from loving husband and awkward step dad to the cold hearted killer he really was. "Everybody Church now...even you prospect NOW."

Jax gave her one last look over his shoulder. "Happy Birthday kid."

"Don't get upset baby." Gemma she had come over and placed her arm over Hadley and gave her a kiss on her temple. "The boys will all get this figured out and come back to the house for your birthday dinner." Hadley nodded reminding herself Tellers don't cry over and over in her head. "Why don't you drive this beautiful jeep and me over to the salon and we can get some birthday manis and pedis.

It could never be just about her birthday or Jax being heartbroken over his first true love. Even when her mother was having open heart surgery there was still club work to be done. The Sons of Anarchy always will be first and be in charge of her life, hell she was sixteen now and still hadn't been kissed or even ask to a dance because anytime a guy even looked her Opie and Jax would follow that guy around for a few hours. The next day the boy wouldn't even look at her. But the worst thing of all was her lovely, amazing brother Thomas died because of the club.

Hadley had known for a while, but today was the day she finally decided that she would have to leave Charming to live a normal and independent life. The day of her high school graduation she sat down her family and told them she would be leaving for Berkley on full scholarship. She came back last summer for a week but the guys were in a middle of a gun trade and it brought back terrible memories. The next summer she rented a small apartment with a few girlfriends and worked as a waitress to avoid home. She even stayed in her dorm room during Christmas by herself. But here she was in the middle of spring semester in the one place she hated most.

A strong Irish accent snapped Hadley out of her flashback. "Jesus fucking Christ. The princess has returned."

Authors Note- Thank you so much for reading my 1st chapter. This is the first fanfiction I have ever written. Just a little heads up besides this flashback the story takes place Season 1 in 2008 and Hadley is 21 years old. She hasn't been back to the clubhouse since her 16th birthday. This will be a half-sack/OC story just needed to put some background info in. Hope to hear back from you.

~*DreamLoveCupcake


	2. Chapter 2

Hadley turned around straightening out her flower sundress and gray cardigan trying to keep a glare on her face "where is my brother at?"

Chibs looked over at the twenty one year old girl he considered his sister. He remembered the day Gemma gave birth to her. As soon as each member held her she had that person wrapped around her tiny finger. He also remembered the day her Daddy died. Bobby and him took turns holding her while Jax went out looking for answers and Gemma turned to Clay for comfort. "You can't even say hi to me first."

She couldn't stand to be angry at him and ran right into his arms into a big bear hug. "Hi." She gave him a kiss on cheek. "I think I actually started to miss you guys."

"I know. And you need to go easy on him. It's been a mess the last couple of days." Hadley gave Chibs the Teller women stare down. "He's in the club house, love."

He followed behind her as Hadley swung open the door, it had been so long since she had been inside; but nothing had changed at all. Clay was sitting at the bar, Trig was passed out on the pool table, Juice was hacking into some random internet site, Bobby was cooking in the kitchen. And there was Jax looking at their Dad's bike that was on display in his own little world, thinking about God knows what.

Before saying anything she walked over to Piney sitting on the sofa taking a drag of his cigarette in-between taking hits off his oxygen machine. Hadley gave him a light kiss on the top of his head. She didn't say anything until she was right behind her target Jax. "Couldn't even call me to let me know I have a nephew." Jax back froze. "Not a phone call or a text?"

Jax turned around. "Hadley? You look so grown up." He tried to wrap her in a hug but Hadley took a step back. "I thought Gemma would have called you. I shouldn't have assumed that, she's a mess too."

"Don't touch me Jax. He's your son, not Moms. Do you even know how I found out? From Bobby's fucking facebook page."

Hadley felt an arm go around her shoulder "Bobby has a facebook page? He knows I have one, why wouldn't he friend me?" She looked over to see Juice. Jax and her exchanged eye rolls, before Hadley threw her shoulder and her body weight into Juice's ribs.

"Can we please talk about this later? Jax looked over to Clay for some back up. "I have club business to take care off. I was just about to leave."

Clay came over and whispered into Juice ear, who immediately paled and disappeared. "Baby girl I'm glad you're here so is everybody else. Family always comes first with the SONS. You know that. Gemma has been a wreck the baby is going into surgery tonight. Right now we have to make something right. She could use some company. Why don't you sit with her, while you wait for Jax?"

Hadley wanted to scream in his face, but she had to keep some what calm."Thanks Clay, but I had a long day driving I don't think I can handle Gemma right now. Anyway I wanted to talk to MY brother Jax NOW."

Her brother stepped in closing the space between them. "I have to go pick up Opie." Hadley interrupted him "Ope's out of jail?!" He whispered in her ear. "Yes he is. And I have to go meet him now. Meet me at Grey Memorial tonight. Late tonight. I haven't seen the baby yet either. We can go together. Okay princess? I need you. I didn't realize it until you were in front of me. I missed you, I need you to be strong for me; and for baby Abel. Please? " Hadley let out a deep sigh and gave a small smile, her way of saying yes. Jax always knew the right thing to say.

"Kiddo, why don't you hang out with me tonight?" Bobby called out from the kitchen. "I'm singing tonight down in Oaklyn. Take the drive down with me." She was about to protest but before she could Bobby played dirty. "I just finished up making my special monkey bread. we can split it before we head out."

Hadley could never say no to that nobody could. "Go Jax. It's fine we will meet up later." He squeezed his little sister hand. "Just be safe tonight." He nodded and left. Clay turned to leave as well. "You too Clay. Gemma will kill you if you die."

They exchanged smirks, "I know you cant stand me, but don't get some shady motel room. Stay with Gemma and I. Hadley shrugged "I'll think about it."

It didn't take long for the club to clear out, and soon it was just Bobby and her sitting at the bar. "Thanks for throwing me under the bus earlier. You didn't have to use my name by the way." Hadley didn't respond. "Just kidding sweetheart. What's wrong? You're too quiet."

"I know you can't tell me and I really don't want to know, but almost everyone left for business. That means three things, one there blowing something up. Two killing someone. Or worst blowing something up and killing someone in the same night."

"You can not think about it that way. You have to know that what we do, we do for you. And Gemma and our own families. What is good for the club is good for everyone in Charming. You should know that by now, Haydes."

The club door open, hoping it was Jax back early, Hadley spun around on her bar stool; but it wasn't him. Just a new kid, his cut was completely bare in front. A new prospect. He was tall and lean with blonde hair and scuff. Yes he was defiantly gorgeous, but anyone who wanted to live the club life was not an option at all. "Okay Bobby. The shop has been cleaned and locked up. I'm ready to go when.." He paused just noticing the new girl. She was too soft and clean to be a croweater. He knew that right away.

"You didn't tell me a prospect was joining us."Hadley gave him the Gemma look. If there was one thing Hadley learned from her mom it was a stare down.

Bobby shrugged "could have sworn I mentioned it earlier."

Hayden collected her bag and started walking towards the door. The prospect held the door for her. A newbie with manners she thought to herself. "Bobby why does this kid smell like road kill?"

A/N- Thanks for reading part 2. I hope I got the point across that Hadley does love her family, even Clay they just have to typical Stepdad and Stepdaughter awkwardness and just cant accept their lifestyle. I know it's been a while so just a reminder that this chapter takes place during Season 1, Episode 1. Lastly a huge thank you to the comments and the follows. It means so much to me that's why I wanted to post this chapter so soon. Hope you guys liked it.

*~DreamLoveCupcake


	3. Chapter 3

Hadley's heart broke for poor Bobby, dressing up as Elvis and performing in front of a crowd was one of the only innocent things he had in his life that gave him joy. Plus it helped pay his alimony checks to his two ex-wives. Now the seedy club owner Jack of this dumpy little bar and theatre was saying that he wasn't going to let him go on stage. "Can't you have two Elvis's and the other Elvis can split the show time?"

"Sorry baby," the owner looked Hadley up and down only pausing to give her breast a longer stare. Hadley crossed her arms over her chest. "I have two busses of Korean tourist coming in tonight. They love Asian Elvis." He licked his lips; "what about you honey? Do you have any hidden talents? Maybe dancing? I could give you a private audition in my office."

Bobby was about to punch this creep out and find a new place for his act. Hell, he was about to call in more SONS to straighten this asshole out. Before he could do anything the prospect step in front of Hadley. "You better back off. I'm not going to tell you again." Newbie cracked his right hand knuckles against his leg.

Jack took a deep gulp of breath and started to choke out a cough. "Listen Bobby I do not want any trouble. You know I respect you and the club. Why don't you take the second half of the show?"

Bobby and Jack shook hands and waited till the pervert walked away turned to the grunt and said "I want the whole set tonight. You know what to do."

A couple of hours later the crowd went crazy as Bobby started to sing "Falling in Love with You." Hadley applauded with everyone else as she sipped her Manhattan. She looked over on the other side of the bar. The prospect couldn't sit still he kept fidgeting with his hand. She waved over the bartender asking him to make her one of Bobby's after show specials. Grabbing her drink she walked over to the newbie. She pulled out the bar stool next to him. He didn't even notice her until the bartender placed the special in between them. "You look like crap. No offence. Drink all three shot, starting with the one on the left." She thought he would ask her what they were first, but before she knew it he was wiping his mouth on his sleeve.

"A three wise man?" He asked with a smirk.

"Don't look so impressed, prospect. It's Bobby go to drink." There was a bit of awkward silence. "I'm Hadley by the way. Bobby never thought to introduce us before we rode over."

For some reason he was feeling shy about his clubs nickname. "I'm Kip." They shook hands, Hadley could not help herself from noticing how long his fingers were and how strong his grip was.

"Was that the first time you beat somebody up or did some type of run for the club? You looked like you were going to be sick to your stomach when I came over here."

Kip smiled, "No. At the shop a car came in. It had a deer half way in half way out in the widow. Jax had me take a chainsaw to it, that's probably why I smell like road kill. At least I hope I do and that's just not be natural scent." He noticed that Hadley looked like she was going to be sick to his stomach, he wanted to try and keep the conversation going so he changed the subject fast. "I've been in plenty of fights before I was actually in a boxing tournament for the Army when I severed. I beat out fourteen other guys to become light weight champion."

"Well that explains a lot. Just out of the army, so you get a job at the Auto shop. You like to fight and miss the action of being overseas so you pledge for SAMCRO." Hadley took a sip of her drink; watching Kip through her eyelashes. She thought he would take offence of how he explained it.

Instead he shrugged and smiled. "Well you nailed me down. How did you end up with the SONS?"

"I'm defiantly not with the SONS." Hadley paused watching Bobby take his final bow. "Jax is my brother."

Kip Epps froze, no wonder this girl didn't look like a sweetbutt. She was Sons of Anarchy royalty.

Once the crowd had cleared out, Bobby collected his check; and walked over to Hadley and Half-Sack. "Prospect your dismissed for the night. Lets get going Hadley. I'll drop you off at the hospital. You can pick up your jeep tomorrow morning."

Hadley waved goodbye to Kip and told him she hoped to see him again; before climbing on the back of "Elvis's bike." The prospect rode home thinking about how he felt so fucked over a girl he knew nothing about.

As she walked though the hospital, Hadley became more and more nervous about having to see her Mom. She found her sitting by herself in the waiting for family with patience in surgery. "Hi Mommy."

Gemma looked up to see her daughter. Both just stared at each other, not knowing what to say to one another. It was lucky timing Jax came in right after Hadley dressed in blue scrubs. Hadley noticed a smudge of dried blood behind his ear. Shouldn't be mad, she made him promise to stay safe. Not keep anybody else safe. "Let's go meet my son."

All three Tellers stood up and walked into baby Abel's room together. Jax stood in the middle, one arm around his mother and the other around his sister. Gemma whispered "he's perfect." Hadley leaning her head into Jax's waist. For once the Tellers were a quiet normal family, looking at their own miracle.

_A/N Hope you enjoyed this one._


	4. Chapter 4

Gemma Teller slammed down another plate in front of her husband Clay and daughter Hadley. It was eight o'clock in the morning, and it was way too early for all this noise. "Mom, I said I was sorry for not calling." Gemma slammed down an orange juice in front of Clay. Hadley winced, but continued "and I'm sorry for not coming home for a over a year." Gemma sat down pretending to ignore everything except for the toast she was breaking up for her pet cockatoo. "But most of all. I'm sorry that you were not the first person I saw when I got into Charming."

Clay looked back and fourth between the two women, happy that for once it wasn't Hadley and him going head to head. "I have an idea. Gemma why don't you go to hospital and sit with Abel, he needs his grandma. And Hadley how about you come with me to the shop. You can do the phones and paper work." Gemma soften at the thought of her grandson Abel. Giving Clay a smile she let him know that was okay.

Hadley mouthed the word thanks to Clay for her appreciation for calming down her mother. "That's a great idea. I needed to go back to the Shop to pick up my jeep anyway.

They finished their breakfast in silence, before leaving Hadley went into the kitchen to say bye to Gemma. "Mommy please don't be mad at me. Can we please go out to eat tonight? Just the two of us."

Gemma resisted the urge to hug her baby, give her a kiss on the cheek, and tell Hadley that she loved her. She stayed strong wanting to give out some tough love. "Okay baby. Around 5 at the Bistro in the mall." Hadley reached out and squeezed her moms hand. She watched the pair leave while lighting a cigarette and mumbling to herself how Hadley was way too much like her.

It took Hadley all morning just trying to get the office organized. Who ever was in charge of paperwork while Gemma was gone had no idea what they were doing. Right before lunch the prospect Kip came in, it surprised her how excited she was to see him. She scolded herself, she didn't even know this guy and he wanted to be in the SONS. Hadley just couldn't help it, he was just so cute and awkward. He knocked on the office door, even though it was wide open for customers coming and going. Than he wouldn't even come in until she invited him inside. "Hey Kip. Having a good day so far?"

Half-Sack watched Jax's little sister fidget with her dress trying to pull it past her knees. She was so cute and so unavailable. A part of him thought it was no big deal he could think a girl was attractive. A bigger part thought about how he was lucky to have one ball and why risk it. He knew if any of his future brothers found out he was checking out Hadley they would rip his cut right off and cut off his ball and maybe even his dick too. Before he knew it his mouth was opening "Think run later, but for you." Kip stood up straighter. He was just being friendly and there was nothing wrong with that. "I meant I might be going on a run later with Juice, Chibs and your brother. So I wanted to give this to you now." He handed her an Ice tea and a candy bar from the vending machine. "I heard it was your first day back working here in a long time. Thought you could use a pick me up."

"Thank you so much. I forget how crazy this place could be. I really needed this." Hadley was about to give him a one arm hug but jump back when she saw Jax in the corner of her eye. She did not want to get Kip into any shit.

"That is just so sweet grunt. But maybe you should finish up your work in the shop. Were leaving in twenty minutes. Oh and bring a shovel with you." Half-Sack turned around and left without another word.

"You can be such an asshole Jax. I hope you know that." Hadley sat on the desk while he took the chair directly in front of her.

"He is a prospect. I'm supposed to be an ass. Anyway he was in here for no reason, just to suck up to the vice president's sister."

Hadley rolled her eyes and let out a dramatic sigh. "Is their a reason you're here right now?"

"Yeah, I wanted to say how much I missed you and that I'm glad your home." He learned over and kissed her temple. "Love you Haydes."

"I love you too Jaxs. But I can tell you have something on your mind."

"Just found some of Dad's old shit. Just got me thinking about him."

Hadley moved off the desk and sat into the chair Jax. "I miss him every day."

"I was reading some old journal entries. Got me thinking if he wanted the club to turn out like how it is. He sounded like a hippie and now where running guns."

"Who knows what he was thinking half the time. With Thomas and you he was teaching you about bikes before you could ride a two wheeler. Than we would go up to Piney's cabin and they would spend all door outside talking about the good old days. The next day he would go back to the club and we could hear him yelling at Clay from the back room. He talked to every single person in a different way."

Jax smiled thinking about how complex of a man there Dad was. "Maybe he had multiple personality disorder." The siblings laughed together, than sat in silence thinking about all of their memories growing up as Tellers. Yes it would loud and sometimes crazy, but they were always loved. Dad always made sure to be in the front row Hadley play opening night no matter what. Jax stood up. "I've got some club stuff to do. See you later."

_A/N-So this chapter was supposed to be a little longer, but I'm exhausted and really wanted to post something. I hope you like it. I'm really nervous about the next chapter. This chapter and the next takes place during Season one. Episode 2 The one where the make Half-Sack dig up the dead guy. If you have a second I would love to hear some feed back. 3 DreamLoveCupcake _


	5. Chapter 5

This dinner was not going how Hadley imagined it, she had almost forgotten how stubborn Gemma could be. Hadley thought by now that her mom would have caved, especially after spending all day with Abel. They had already received their meals and have not spoken more than five words to each other. "You cannot be this mad at me Mom. Once upon a time you ran away from Charming too."

Gemma narrowed her eyes. "You are so right Hadley Charlotte Teller. I forget that your Daddy beat you too. And that you were kicked out of the house at eighteen with no money or place to go."

Hadley lowered her eyes feeling shameful and guilty for trying to use her own mothers past against her."Your right I didn't disappear for those I'm embarrassed to admit the real reason was I went away was because of some guy. The type of boy I dreamed off in High school. He had soft hands that never did any type of manual labor. Going to school for pre-med Nathan, that's his name didn't even have any type of record. He was so clean never even smoked pot, and I wanted the world to be white and club is bad and the boy from Berkley with an accountant dad and dentist mom would always be good."

She looked up at Gemma, who was holding her fork like she was going to stab the next man to walk by in the jugular. "I know what your thinking mom. He never hit me or anything like that. Just made me feel like dirt every fucking day. He Called me fat, stupid, trash. He liked that I was virgin, but made think it was okay for him to go out and get head or sex from another girl. Didn't even try to hide it from me and he made me feel like that was perfectly okay. He freaked out when he found out I took Zoloft. Nate didn't even want to know why I took them. He flushed all the pills down a toliet and said I would be fine and told me I was being overdramatic, but I got really sick, I stared to with drawl from it.I would be nauseous than crying some times I couldn't even stand and I would go into fits of of my friends wanted to be around me and he liked that. When he found out what I was really like, he couldn't handle it and dumped me. I hid in my dorm room long enough to fail a couple classes and lose my scholarship. When I got kicked out I drove right back home I stopped at Dr. Scotts told him what happened. I'm going back to therapy every Thursday and slowly going back on the I saw Bobby facebook post about Abel and I went right to the clubhouse without even thinking. I am sorry for not coming home for over a year. Not seeing you or all I've seen because of the club I'm just finding out at fucking twenty-one years old that the world is not Black and white.'

Gemma wiped a tear away, opened her arms. and Hadley crawled into them like she was still a little girl. Mom wiped Hadley tears away hugged her tightly and said "I love you baby."

With all the tension gone from yesterday, it was so nice to wake up in her old bedroom and run errands with Gemma before they hosted a dinner for her family and SAMCRO brothers.

Gemma stood over the stove stirring this and that, and Hadley sat on one of the kitchen island stool peeling potatoes. "Mom, I think we should give Donna some space. Opie will come back to the club. Donna will follow him, she loves him and her family together."

"Why are you so concerned about the club?" Gemma raised one of her eyebrows.

"I'm not concerned about the SONS. I just think we should be more worried about Tara. She going to Jax under her spell, and when things get crazy she will bail on him again. Remember what happened last time? He joined the Army."

"Don't worry baby. I got that one handled." A wicked smile on her face. "Add a couple more potatoes to that pile. That prospect is coming over. Apparently he doesn't eat meat. I'm going to add some of the meat gravy in them so that boy gets some protein." Gemma's head old lady/Martha Steward personality shinning through.

At half past six Hadley stood in only a towel, her hair had been dried and curled. She had actually put make up on, a heavy smokey eye and light pink lip gloss. She just wanted to look nice for tonight. It was her 1st dinner home in so long and that's why she wanted to get dressed out. Not because she found out a certain person would be over in twenty minutes. She finally settled on a cream tweed and lace dress that was fitted on top with cute cap sleeves that flared on the bottom ending mid thigh. The best aspect of the dress was that it was completely backless, it showed off her delicate shoulder blades.

As she stepped downstairs Tig grabbed her hand and spun her around. "Somebody is all dressed up today."

"Aye darling. You look very pretty." Chibs kissed her cheek.

Hadley became blushed from all the attention. Maybe she should have went with jeans and a cute top. "I have no idea what you guys are talking about." She looked over their shoulder to see if anyone else had shown up. "I have to go help finish up in the kitchen. You guys can admire me more later." Giving Tig and Chibs their own kiss on the cheek.

Half-sack quietly came in grabbing a beer and sitting down at the table. He watched the old ladies and sweet butts finish putting the food on the table. The last women to come out to sit down was Hadley. He was halfway taking a sip of his miller light when he noticed how she was bottle almost slipped right out of his mouth, hoping no one noticed that he was starring at her. The first thing that came to mind was she's even more gorgeous. The next was the feeling of nausea when he realized the only seat left open was next to him. When she sat down he noticed how he smelled like the beach, coconuts exactly. " You look amazing."He didn't mean to say it out loud, it just slipped out.

"Thanks Kip. I just like dressing up sometimes. Not a big deal at all. No reason other than that," Hadley realized that she was rambling so took a big gulp of water and tried not to draw attention that she almost choked on it. They really didn't say anything else to each other, but would give each other small shy smiles when they passed the food around.

"YO HALF-SACK! I didn't know you lost an ear too." Kip looked over at Juice hoping he wouldn't say anymore. "Pass the corn."

Hadley looked up, "you didn't tell me you had a nickname." Hadley asked innocently looking in his eyes. "What does it mean?" All of the guys cracked up. Half-sack blushed and was about to make him losing a ball the most manly and bad ass story ever.

Juice cut him off though "Why are you acting so quiet now? Weren't you bragging yesterday about how losing a nut got girls to open their mouth and give you the most patriotic blow jobs ever?"

_A/N- So yeah pretty awkward dinner. I hope you liked learning a little bit more of Hadley's past and little by little more will be told about her. Just wanted to give thanks to Anon for all her comments especially the last one I really needed that. Also thanks to Princess Orez and Ladybug213 for following me. Lastly DegrassiLover, EmmettLuver, Kat1894, Twilight, YellowSmiley, and Ashley for adding me to your story alerts. I feel so loved and I am so grateful. Hope you ladies like it._


	6. Chapter 6

It felt like high school ,Gemma, Jax, and Hadley going to whatever fundraiser was happening in Charming this month. This time it was a traveling carnival named Fun Town, unlike high school Hadley was actually enjoying this sixteen she would be mortified to see Clay and Gemma making out in front of everyone, but today it didn't bother her at all. She even held a tongue when they went into a photo booth for some private time. Hadley would also be annoyed at Jax, all of her friends would be hanging all over him and he would play into it calling each one darling. She laughed and gave a knowing smile to Gemma when Jax gave his tickets to Eliot Oswald daughter. Her eyes were huge and she knew that she would be bragging about this to all her girlfriends Monday morning at school.

The sun was about to set, the perfect time to take a ride on the Ferris wheel. Hadley quickly paid for her cotton candy and headed over to the ride. As she walked over she debated if it was a little pathetic to go on the ride by herself but than she figured fuck it. She was starting over and she could watch the sunset on a carnival ride by herself if she damned well pleased. With determined steps she bumped into Chibs and Kip.

"Woah, love." Chibs grabbed her shoulder to stop her from falling. "What's the rush?"

Hadley looked at Kip real quick and turned her head hiding her blast. It was the first time she seen him since Juice announced his past time of good old blow jobs. It was just as awkward as she thought it would be. She kept wondering why he hid the fact that he lost his ball, as mush as she hated the thought she figured Jax was right a couple days ago maybe he was just being nice to suck up to the vice president and president of SAMCRO. And didn't trust her like she thought he did. "I can't believe I didn't see you guys. I was just about to take a ride on the Ferris Wheel before I went home."

Chibs scratched his scruff "By yourself?" 'Okay,' Hadley thought 'maybe it was just as pathetic as she originally thought.' She just shrugged her shoulders. "That's no fun. Prospect why don't you go with her?"

Hadley's face turned even more red. "That's okay. I don't want to bother you." She was about to come up with more excuses, but Half-Sack stopped her.

"No. I would like to go. It's the perfect time to go on it." He led her a few steps away. He yelled over his back to the Irish man. "Meet you at the club in a bit."

"You do not have to come with me." Hadley felt awkward and unsure.

"Stop. I want to go with you. I haven't seen you in a while." He handed a clown two tickets. "What have you been up too?"

They sat on the tiny two person seat. They were so close their knees touched. Hadley felt all of her little hairs raise and found it hard to take a breath. "Busy sitting with Abel in the mornings. I've started reading him the first Harry Potter book."

"I used to love those. I would have my sister send me the newest one when they came back and I was overseas."

"They are my used to take me to the midnight release. In the afternoons I've been getting my old room organized. I'm moving here for good."

The Ferris wheel stopped at the very top. "Good. I would have missed you if you left." It picked up again, making a full circle. "We could hang out if you want, since your staying and everything." He cursed himself. What was he doing? Hadley was completely off limits, but he couldn't help himself, all he could think about lately was her. He waited for her to laugh at him. Why would this sexy, clean, sweet, cute as hell girl want to go out with him? A prospect for the club she hated.

"That would be a lot of fun. You're the only normal person I've been around since I got home." Hadley was already planning the outfit she would wear. The giant wheel came to a stop and they both hoped off. They began walking to the exit. The sun had officially set and there was a chill to the air. Hadley crossed her arms over each other.

"You look like your freezing. Here," immediately he took off his blank cut and unzipped the hoodie he was wearing. He gently put it around her shoulder, before putting his cut over his plain black t-shirt.

"Thanks." Hadley was at her jeep now. "And thanks for walking me to my car. Let's meet up at the club on Monday? We could watch a movie or whatever."

"Sounds good to me." He watched her get into the car and lock the door.

Hadley drove home feeling safe and warm in Kips hoodie. She took as many deep breaths she could trying to memorize the smell. A minty mix with a manly deodorant and hint of car oil. It was the perfect mix.

_A/N: I can not believe I have 10 follows now I'm so grateful! Such an awesome feeling. Hope you liked this one thought it was a cute one let me know what you think. _


	7. Chapter 7

By the afternoon the next day everybody in Charming had heard about what happened to that little girl. Raped and left in the woods all by herself for hours until some hiker found her. Every time Hadley thought about it bile went in her throat. The only thing that made her stomach stop turning was taking a deep breath and inhaling the scent of the hoodie she was still wearing. She had not taken it off yet, she hoped to never take it off. The house had been empty all the morning and her mother and Clay wouldn't be home at all today.

She knew the police were out looking for that scum bag; but she also figured the club was on the hunt for him too. At first thought she hoped the police would catch him, but she couldn't help thinking about what would happen if the police arrested him. The pedophile would be booked and go to jail, but than he would be eligible for bail. In months or even years there would be a trail. What would the punishment be? Hopefully jail for life, but it would be likely he would be out in a year or two. Than he would be out, yes he would have to register as a sex offender but that would be it. Also every time there was a court date that innocent girl would have to relive that trauma every time in front of strangers and a defense attorney would try to say she made everything up or worse even wanted. If she even pressed charges that it, she could decide not too. Than this guy wouldn't even be charged at all.

What would the SONS do if they found out who it was? Violence. Slow painful violence. Some type of intense torture that Trig or Happy would come up with. That they would enjoy doing. Whatever they did would end in death. She hoped Clay and Jax tracked down the dirt bag wouldn't to be disgusted with herself for wishing death on somebody. She thought about what Bobby told her when she first came home "They do these things for their families and town." And this guy absolutely deserved to die.

Hadley stayed inside all day, binge watching television all day, Hadley was sprawled out on the sofa half asleep and half watching info commercials, it was early morning the next day when Clay and Gemma walked in hand in hand.

"It's okay baby." Gemma covered Hadley up in a blanket. "It's late just sleep out here." Hadley began to sit up about to ask what happened, but Gemma gently pushed her shoulder down making her lay down. "The guys took care of it." The anarchy had won, they always won after all. Before going into a peaceful sleep Hadley mumbled out a good.

Was ten am on a Monday way too early to meet up with Half-Sack? She remembered that Kip had today off and decided it would be nice to surprised him with a coffee and bagel. Hadley showered and kept her face clean of any make up except of a light pink lip gloss. She let her hair air dry, so it would be straight and not frizzy. Hadley picked out a dark blue dress that had a floral print the sleeves went down to her elbows and a braided leather belt cinched at her waist. The dress was made of chiffon, it made her feel safe and light. She hoped Kip loved it on her. Hadley "accidently," left his hoodie at home underneath her pillow on her bed.

The smell of Dunkin Donuts coffee instantly energized her. She was about to get breakfast for two, but realized that Kip stayed in his dorm room at the club house. If any members saw Hadley bringing the prospect a meal everyone would know by the next Church. Jax would defiantly not be happy and she couldn't guess what he would do about it. Hadley did not want to cause any problems so she decided on a bakers dozen of assortment of bagels an coffees.

Hadley's hand were completely full but she couldn't help but notice that the bushes next to her jeep were shaking with no winds blowing. She was about to ignore it until the bushes started to groan. A pair of feet peaked out. She peaked over the hedges. "Jesus Christ." Juice was passed out completely naked except for an adult diaper and a cardboard sign stapled to his chest asking for someone to adopt him. He would eventually wake up and make his way back would be fine of his own, but she saw the Deputy Chief begin to walk over to her. "Shit." Hadley lightly kicked his foot. "Juice. You gotta wake up." She kicked him harder. "Up Now Juice!" She than kicked him as hard as he could "Wake the fuck up idot."

"Welcome home Hadley." Hale gave her shoulder a light squeezed."It's good to see you." He always liked Hadley since it was common knowledge she wasn't a fan of the SONS. A Couple of times club members suggested he had a crush on her, even when she was jail bait.

"Hi. David." She shuffled over to the left to try and cover up Juice's feet. "How are you doing?"

A loud moan erupted from behind her. "What did I do last night?" Juice stood up and stretched out before making eye contact with Hadley and Hale.

David Hale immediately went from pleasant to annoyed in a matter of seconds. He reached over and tore out the sign from Juice's body. "Teller get him out of here before I arrest him."

Juice gave a cheeky smile and was about to make some type of joke or innuendo but Hadley cut him off. "Get in the car." Hadley tossed him the bag and drink trays, so she should grab her keys and Juice's ears. "Have a nice day Hale." She pulled Juice ears like an angry mother "Car now."

They drove to the auto shop, Hadley said one thing. 'You must have really pissed off somebody to have this happen to you.' Juice only needed to say three words 'Trig and pills."

Once all of the guys and nosey crow eaters were distracted with food, she ran upstairs and knocked on the door that had prospect written on it.

_A/N- I know a cliff hanger. I'm evil. Just a couple of thanks. Two more people have added this as favorites: laney.18 and Mrs. Marie Woods-Winchester. Also thank you to Emmettluver and Samcasdean for your nice comments. And lastly .09 for the follow. I know this is not a popular story but every time one of you guys leave a comment telling me to update soon or become a fav or follower I get so happy and grateful. This is not the best story on fanfiction by far, but you ladies keep me motivated and excited to post a new chapter. Hope you guys like this one and next chapter is not a date with Kip but I think he and Hadley both wish it were_.


	8. Chapter 8

Kip Epps felt like crap, he couldn't fall asleep until three AM. It wasn't even a peaceful sleep at all. He was still in a sleepy daze, when someone knocked on his door. He groaned and slowly opened the door expecting one of his future brothers giving him some grunt work to do. Hadley Teller stood in front of him. She looked so sweet and happy, in her hands were two cups of coffee and a brown bag. "Did I wake you?" She was frowning.

He ran his hand threw his bed, "No. Not at all."

"You are terrible lair," She smirked. "I am so sorry. It's your day off today. I shouldn't have stopped by so early. I just remembered us making plans and thought I could surprise you." She was chewing on her bottom lip after every sentence."And I can't believe how rude I am. Just showing up. I should go." Her face was bright red.

She handed him a coffee and the bag turning around Kip reached out and grabbed her wrist. He didn't even think, he just reached out. "Don't go. Please." He opened the door wider and gently pulled her into the room, before shutting and locking the door.

The prospect dorm room was a lot smaller than the members bedroom. There was a twin bed with dark green sheets and a second hand dresser with a TV and Xbox sitting on top. Hadley noticed little kip touches all around the room. There were a couple of pictures taped to one of the walls. Some looked like they were family members taken from holidays and special events. Others had Half-Sack in his uniform with other men in could smell his minty and masculine scent all through out the bedroom.

They both awkwardly sat on the edge of his bed, "are you sure it's okay I'm here?" Kip noticed that she bit her lip a lot."You look really tired. Not in a bad way or anything. I mean you look really good Kip. Not that I check you out or anything." She felt her face heating up again.

Hadley shot up, Half-Sack had reached out and grabbed her hand. Than as soon he realized what he had done dropped her hand immediately."I'm happy you're here. Just had a rough night is all." He put breakfast on the dresser, than layed down on his took the extra pillow and placed it next to his head. He patted it, inviting Hadley to sit next to him.

She scooted up next to him, "do you wanna talk about it?"

Kip scratched the back of his neck, he felt embarrassed. He didn't want Hadley to think of him as less than a man especially since she knew about his accident now. When he looked at Hadley she gave him a warm smile, making him feel safe. "Last night I helped the club with," he hesitated he didn't what she knew and what he couldn't say.

"It's okay Kip. The club has been my whole life since I was born." He watched as she tuck some hair behind her ear. "You do not have to say anything. I know the SONS got to that scumbag before the police. And I can imagine what fucked up thing Clay decided to do about him."

"Thanks." He rolled onto his side so he was completely facing Hadley. Kip was surprised when she rolled over on her side. They were only centimeters apart, and all he could think about was how intimates this felt, and all they were doing were talking. "Well that fucked up thing, got me thinking about my accident. You know how I lost my." He trailed off not knowing what word to say: ball, nut, testicular?

Hadley nodded with understanding, ignoring the tension of him not finishing his sentence. "Are you feeling guilty about helping the SONS?"

"Defiantly, not guilty," Kip didn't want to look at Hadley feeling guilty, he didn't have any guilt about helping to kill that guy."

He was shocked when she said, "good, Do not feel guilty. He deserved whatever happened to him. It sounds like you had a tough night. You let your mind race and than couldn't get it too need some good rest. Pledging is exhausting physically and mentally, but hey your strong. You can get through this." She put a hand on his shoulder and gently squeezed. Hadley felt a tingle starting at her fingertips go all the way up to her neck. She let go feeling shocked never in her life had she experienced a sensation like that. "I never said anything the other night at dinner the other night, but you are such a brave person. I've never met anyone who was injured during their service."

Kip shoulder was still on fire from where Hadley touched him. "It was nothing."

He watched as she sat up some. "No. Kip it was not nothing. You sacrificed a part of yourself. Do not ever try and down play what you did. You are a hero."

Half Sack watched she laid back down and turned back to face him. "Thanks Hadley."

"You seem like such an amazing person Kip. I hope I can get to know you even better." They were almost nose to nose. The prospect and the SAMCRO princess stared into each other eyes exchanging shy smiles. Kip had never wanted to kiss somebody as bad as he did now. Hadley closed her eyes and lightly bit her lip. She slid even closer to kip. Her breast pressed against his hard chest.

A loud knock made the pair jumped up. Kip fell off the bed and a warm blush started to cover his cheeks. "Prospect. It's crazy downstairs." Bobby yelled. "So finish up jerking off and get down." Bobby cracked up at his own joke.

Hadley waited a few seconds making sure Bobby had walked away. "Go downstairs. I will follow in a couple minutes." Half Sack gave a quick nod and walked out the door. A small part of him was glad Bobby had stopped him from kissing Hadley. Yes, he wanted to kiss her. But he wasn't sure what she wanted. Hadley was just a kind girl and who was most likely just trying to comfort him. She had made it clear since she gotten home, she didn't want anything to do with the club. A bigger part of him wanted to punch Bobby in the face for ruining his one opportunity.

After the coast was clear, Hadley snuck back down stairs and into the shops office. Mondays were always hectic, She was checking customers car in and out all day. Hadley was so into work and thinking about what almost happened with Kip that she didn't noticed Clay come in and start to watch her. "Is everything okay?" Before Hadley disappeared for a year, Clay and her always tried to stay out of each others way.

"Come take a walk with me?" Clay shrugged his shoulders, leading her outside and started walking around. "I want to thank you for helping out around here." He pulled an envelope out of his back pocket and handed it to her.

"What's this?" Inside was a generous pay stub and check. Hadley frowned.

"You know we keep the shop and club money separate. So you cant say that it's dirty money." He pushed the stub back into her hand.

"Clay, I don't need charity. I can find my own job."

"It's not charity. First your family. Second I know you can find your own job. You are good with the customers and know how to keep up with the books and paperwork." They watched as mechanics and members worked on cars and bikes. "That is why I want to hire you, before any one else does."

Hadley eyebrows creased, "What about my mom?"

"Well she has been so busy with Abel, it will be nice to have you here. So we don't fall behind with the office."

"Okay Clay. I'm the newest Teller-Marrow employee." They tried to high five and than bump fist but it was just too awkward. "Just give me a hug clay." He wrapped her in one arm and squeezed.

"Just saying, Gemma gives me a total MILF chubby." Hadley turned around, but she already knew who that voice belonged too.

Clay gave a death glare to the prospect before walking away. Trig smacked Half Sack head and asked what the hell was wrong with him.

He tried to explain to Trig and Hadley, "I meant it as a compliment. She's very good looking for her age and having kids."

Hadley lip curled. "You fucked up grunt." She followed Clay back into the office. She knew she had no right to be mad, but hearing him talk like that about another women (her own mother,) had stung a lot. Hadley was around her brother Jax and his best friend Opie long enough to know that guys just said stupid and gross things to be funny and impress one another. It still didn't stop her from being pissy all day.

Kip knew he had fucked up, first with the SOA, especially with his president Clay. He was completely ignoring the fact he was even alive. The worst was with Hadley, she was looked so hurt when she called him grunt. He thought he even heard her voice crack some when she called him grunt. Some how he was still invited to go on a run to Nevada to meet up with the Devils Tribe. The long ride on his bike helped clear his head and made it easier to breathe.

It was his first patch over party, He watched all his brothers enjoying shoots, drugs, and lap dances. Kip sat in the corner of the room, nursing a beer. A sexy brunette came up and sat across from him and offered him a fresh beer. "Hi. I'm cherry. What's your name?" She flirted with him and asked all the right questions. She even called him a hero. He could not stop thinking about the way how Hadley talked with so much passion telling him not to feel bad about himself. The way Cherry said it, sounded like she had said it every guy that came in with a cut.

He felt himself being pulled onto the dance floor. She pressed against him. Her hip was rubbing into his dick, he could tell her was doing this on purpose. His body was reacting to it, of course it felt good. He was a wispered and nipped at his ear lobe. He closed his eyes and kissed her. She took charge, jamming her tongue into her mouth. He felt sick. Maybe he would feel better if he pretended Cherry was Hadley. Although he couldn't imagine her in booty shorts and a crop top. She always wore dresses and was naturally sexy, never had to try. He didn't think she would purposely press her body into his, she was too modest and classy for that.

It felt like a weight had been pulled off his chest when Clay cut in and pulled Cherry away from him and stayed with her for the rest of the night. Before walking away he told Half Sack that "This sweet butt was giving him a serious chubby." Clays revenge was actualy helpful to Kip. Cherry tried to make eye contact with him the next morning but he advoided her at all cost.

Hadley and Lowell were on a break together, they sat on a picnic table outside of the shop eating burgers from a diner. She laughed and smiled as he told her all about his son Moby. He even showed her pictures and drawing that he brought into work to tape on his work bench. She was very proud of Lowell he had been sober for a while now and she could tell he was very proud of Moby. They had grown up together Lowell was only a few years older than her , his father wasn't a member but was a good mechanic at the shop when her Dad had been alived. Well he was good when he wasn't on crank. A habit he unfortunately inherited. The conversation was drowned out by the sound of a herd of motorcycles. She couldn't help but find Kip out all of the men and bikes first. Hadley had calmed down since the last time he seen her. She had over reacted and wanted to apologize. Her heart skipped a beat when he walked past at her. He had glanced at her but looked away before she could give him a smile. Damn it, she had missed him.

As the guys walked by she heard snippets of their conversations. A patch over party and a Mayan attack. She would have to get Kip alone to check for wounds and make sure he was okay. God, She was so screwed she needed to get over this crush and fast.

_A/N: I can't believe I can say this. Sinners Like Me has over 10 followers. Thank you GobletFlight888. Anon had asked for a longer chapter so I tried my best. This chapter was over 5 pages on my Word, so that's an improvement for me. Going to try and make each chapter a little longer. I know some of you ladies might be upset that Cherry made her appereance but there is a reason I added her. I know this is crazy but I'm already thinking of a sequel for season 2 of SOA. I know insane. Love you guys and hoped to hear back from you guys!_


	9. Chapter 9

Hadley watched her brother finish another beer, Jax reached over and grabbed another bottle from the bar. "What are you still doing here?" She sat down on he stool next to him.

"I'm the vice president of this club. Why wouldn't I be here?" Jax opened a soda can for his baby sister.

"You been gone for a couple days, figured you would be with Abel or playing should we or shouldn't be with Doctor Tara." Hadley poured the cherry coke into a glass and added a shot of Jack into it.

"I keep forgetting your old enough to drink." He looked almost sad at the thought, that she had grown up.

Hadley smirked, "maybe you keep forgetting because I was gone for a year. Or maybe you keep forgetting because you and Opie followed me around making sure I was the only seventeen year old in Charming with no dates or invites to any party."

"You act like we did some terrible and traumatizing things."

"Jax," Hadley laughed. "Opie pulled out Mark Hassling's car engine and you threaten to cut out his tongue out when you heard a rumor he was going to ask me to a homecoming dance." He laughed too, until the dark look in his eyes returned. "Please tell me what's wrong? Are we in danger?"

He raised his eyebrow. "First off I will never ever let anything happen to you. " He hesitated."On the run we had to patch in Uncle Jury and the Devil Tribe."

"How could you Jax?" Hadley stood up in outrage. "They just wanted to drink beer and raise a little hell. How long do you think Uncle Jury is going to last with a reaper on his back?"

"Hadley I tried my best to stop it and before I left I set them up with some protection." He watched as she stormed out the club house mumbling 'unbelievable."

She was about to get into her car to drive home, but than remembered that Clay would be there. Hadley knew he had to be the one to get everyone to agree to the patch in, if she went there, she was bound to start a fight with him.

Half Sack must have been finishing up his shift at the shop. He looked tired and his hands were stained with oil and grease. "Hi Kip." He looked over at her, he was surprised to say the least. She was talking to him and using his first name. Not grunt or prospect. "Can we talk for a moment?" His eyes were wide, but he nodded. "In private?"

They walked in silence for a couple of blocks until they reached a small park. It was late for a week day, so it was empty except for the random jogger or dog walker. Hadley sat on a swing and Kip stood behind her lightly pushing her back and fourth. "I'm sorry Hadley. What I said a couple days ago was messed up. I don't even know why I said it. I guessed to try and impress Tig. It was stupid I know." He found it hard to focus every time the wind blow, he could smell her yummy coconut scent.

"Kip, please do not apologies. I should be the one saying sorry." Her heart was beating extra fast, sometimes he would take a deep breath and it would tickle her neck or his hands would linger on her back for extra second longer. "I one hundred percent over reacted." She looked over her shoulder. "Can we still be friends?"

He watched as her lips slightly pouted. "Hadley, we can always be friends." Before she knew it, he was grabbing her hands and were running to the wooden Castle with a drawbridge and slide. Half Sack could hear her laughing, it was infectious. They played like little kids chasing each other around, climbing the monkey bars, and having contest to see who could swing higher. Hadley was pushing her legs in and out as hard as she could. She jumped off the swing and flew threw the air, before landing on top of Half Sack, making both of them fall down. She was still on top of him when she whispered in his ear. "You know what Kip? I think you might be my best friend." Before even thinking about it she gave him a light kiss right below his left earlobe.

Stunned he watched her climb off him and begin to run on the other side of the playground. He stood up and was about to give her a real kiss. Of course his phone had to start ringing at that exact moment. It was Juice telling him he was needed at the club house.

Today was Gemma's big day, it was her annual taste around Charming. This time they were raising money for the middle school music program. Hadley was working the SAMCRO booth with Luann, Otto's old lady. Whenever she had a spare moment her mind would wonder to the other night at the park with the prospect. And whenever that happened Luann would harass her for answers on who was making her "glow." Luann was asking for hints on who this mystery man was, when Hadley ran away without even an excuse me. "OPIE!" She rushed past Donna and jumped into Opie's chest trusting he would catch her. Opie and Jax were always together growing up, he became another blood brother to her. "I cant believe I've been back for a couple weeks, and this is the first time I am seeing you."

He spun her around before placing her gently back on the ground. "I missed you too kid. How have you been?"

"Honestly Berkeley blew hard. Last time I saw you, you were getting ready for prison." Hadley's enthusiasm died out. "Um How was er that?" Donna and Opie raised their eyebrows before Donna pushed their kids in another direction. "This just got super awkward. Real fast! I will catch up with you later. You can tell me all about your prison wife." She gave him a kiss on his jaw, like always he was too tall for her to reach his cheek, even when she stood on her tippy toes.

For the rest of he day she served chili and took abuse from Gemma. Her mother wasn't mad at Hadley or Luann , she was just frustrated that as soon as Bobby, Jax, and Tig showed up they were already leaving for some "club business." Hadley was feeling frustrated too every time she heard a motorcycle her throat would dry up and hands started to shake with hope that it was Kip Epps. She knew it was a long shot he would be able to get out of his club duties today , but it was still nice to day dream. He would show up and think it was cute she was in her baking apron. Than they would sneak away together and Kip would play one of the carnival games set up and win her a teddy bear. Than before they said goodnight, they would have their first kiss, as the firewalks went off and the band played a slow song. It was fun to dream but it was bitter when she saw Opie lighting the last of the fireworks. This night was over, she would have to settle for Supernatural on DVD and her warm blanket.

Hadley pulled into the Teller Auto Shop to start her shift, she saw Juice drive into the parking lot he was driving a huge tractor trailer truck and pretty brown hair girl rode next to him. She waved to both before walking over to Gemma and Kip who were outside the the office.

When Clay and Jax saw the girl they both ran over to Juice. The way Clay reacted when he saw the girl was not good. The way Gemma was looking at Clay confirmed that it would be an awkward couple of days at their home. She glanced at Kip, he looked like he was going to throw up. That girl would not stop looking at **her** half sack. Hadley had one thought running threw her mind over and over again, 'What the fuck is going on here?'

She watched Half Sack run into the garage. Hadley cornered Kip by the vending machine. "Who is that girl Kip?"

He shrugged his shoulder. "Just some Devil Tart from that run. I think her and clay had some type of fling or something?"

Hadley took a moment to make sure there was no emotion in her voice. "Than why does it look like your heart skipped a beat when you saw her?" She walked into the office and didn't leave until she could go home." As soon as she was in the privacy of her jeep, she broke down in tears. The prospect was just another SOA wannabe, she deserved this for being so naïve.

She called out sick the next day, everyone was involved in their own drama no one seamed to care. Hadley had been ignoring her phone all day, but picked out when she realized Jax had called over five time, thinking something was wrong with Abel she picked up. "Everything thing okay."

"All of this shit going down and it takes five phone calls for you to pick up." Hadley could hear the annoyance in his voice.

"I'm about to hang up in 5...4...3-"

"Gemma got booked. Apparently she nailed that sweetbutt in the face with a skateboard. She won't let anyone even Clay and myself bail her out. Can you please try Hadley. There some club shit going down. Clay got picked up by the feds today. We don't need anyone else there, when they don't have to be." There was some worry in his voice.

"No promises." She hung up without a goodbye. Hadley pulled into the station, Hale was the first person she ran into. "Hello David, I'm here to pick up my 51 year old mother. She hit another women in the face allegedly...with a skateboard." He took her to the cashier which took the check, and than led her to the cell. Gemma looked up to see her daughter with her scowl on her face. "I paid your bail with my own money. Your coming with me. No arguments."

Gemma stretched her legs out. "I don't want to see him or anybody."

"That's why I said coming with me, not home." Her mother raised on her perfectly tweezed eyebrow. All hell was about to break out.

Kip had heard what happened to Cherry, he wanted to feel one hundred percent annoyed, but he couldn't help but also feel bad. That's why he was at the hospital at the foot of her bed.

Cherry had two black eyes and a broken nose. "I'm sorry. Didn't mean to cause any trouble for you or your club."

He was exhausted all he wanted to do was explain everything to Hadley and take her out on a proper date. He wasn't even concerned about the club finding out, but he had a terrible feeling she would never talk to her again. "Why did you come here."

She tried to give a sexy smile, but ended up wincing in pain. "To finish our dance."

Half Sack sighed. "I'm sorry for leading you on, but I just don't have those type of feelings for you. I have feelings for somebody else." Cherry gave small understanding nod. He gave her a quick kiss on her temple, before walking away for good.

It was the first time Hadley had ever been shit faced drunk, and she was with her mom to top it off. They were at some bar and night club combo. Gemma was sitting at the bar smoking a cigarette and sipping a rum and coke. Hadley was dancing on a bar top with some random dude maybe his name was Ted or maybe Jack. Either way he seemed nice and offered her some pain relief pills, when she told him she felt a headache coming on. For whatever reason she thought it would be a good idea to make out with Billy or maybe it was Jake? But she also felt funny like a bird flying in slow motion. Hadley laughed out loud. All of a sudden she could have sworn she saw Clay, Jax and Tig, but it couldn't be them they had no idea where they were at and they would never show up in a place like this.

The Clay look a like came up to Gemma and started to argue and make a scene. Hadley thought about how bizarre that was. The Jax look a like pulled her off the bar and carried her over her shoulder while the fake Tig was pushing everyone out of the way.

The four of them were standing by the exact same van the real SAMCROS had, there was even a fake juice in the drivers seat yelling out to let her puke everything out before getting into the van. She took the wannabe Juice's advice and let everything out in her stomach before climbing in the car. She was sitting next to the Fake Tig who was rambling on and on about something or another. All of a sudden Hadley grabbed his face. "I need to know this Double Tig. If you could be any type vehicle what would you be?" He looked over at Clay and Jax hoping for some help. "No Second Tig look into my eyes." She pushed her nose against his. "I know you want to say motorcycle because that's what you feel like you need to say." She backed up and grabbed his checks pinching a little too hard. "But it's okay. You can be honest with all of us. You are a steamboat. Say it with me I'm Loud. I'm proud. I'm a steamboat." She puked on his lap before blacking out.

Hadley woke up on the club house pool table, she had the worst headache in the world. Someone was cooking bacon and she was going to get sick again. Bobby saw her sit up. "Oh the boozehound has awoken." She saw Jax, Gemma, Bobby, and Juice sitting around the bar enjoying their breakfast.

Gemma walked over with two pills and a glass of orange juice. "Here you go baby." Hadley took the pills and took them dry. "Drink the juice. Now!"

Hadley was just going to take a small sip, but surprised herself when she downed the whole glass in record time. "Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Honey, I can remember everything from last night." Gemma lit a cigarette. "I'm not a light weight like you."

Jax walked over with a plate of a dry toast. "Be fair Mom. You didn't take any E last night like."

Gemma put a cool hand on her daughter's forehead. "How about we start from the beginning. After you bailed me out, you drove us to providence." Hadley grimaced Providence was a disgusting downtown area with slimy bars and even slimier customers. "We had a couple of drinks. Well I had a couple of drinks. You had one and half sangria and ended up taking cigarettes out of strangers mouths and taking puffs from them. I was ready to go, but you told me that you had the right to stay and party since and I quote 'a damn American...God Bless Merica!'" Gemma shrugged. "Apparently you get very patriotic when drunk. I let you drink, but decided to call the guys when I saw you take the E."

"What are you talking about Mom? I would never take drugs." Hadley told her mother and brother. "I always just say no."

Jax snorted and ruffled his little sisters hair. "Sweetheart. When you go out and complain about having a headache don't accept any pills from strangers."

Hadley rolled her eyes. "Jax, it was some generic Advil or whatever."

Gemma lightly rubbed Hadley's shoulder. "Baby those generic pills had a dolphin and monkey humping a frog engraved into them. It was defiantly E. Don't worry baby the guys took care of that asshole. And got you off of that bar top before everyone saw you flapping your arms like a bird and telling everyone you were a hippogriff. Next thing you know you were slapping Tig in the face and passing out in the van."

"Okay. So all of this is making sense except for that fact that I'm on the pool table and not home in bed." Hadley looked over at Jax.

"That has nothing to do with you." Jax cleared his throat. "Gemma and Clay made up and were getting a little too handsy. We had to get out of the van before they made another brother and sister in front of us." Hadley tried not to puke and Jax shrugged. "I have to get some things done before church and Mom is going to the hospital, Abel is getting some tubes removed. I called Tara to come pick you up and take you back home." He gave a kiss on the temple before leaving.

Gemma squeezed her hand. " I had fun with you baby." She whispered in her ear. "I knew there was still some Teller left in you."

The black on black interior and tinted windows in Tara's 67' Cutlass felt marvelous on Hadley's eyes, she just wished it wasn't such a tense and quiet ride. "Um...Thanks Tara. For picking me up. There was no way I could ride on a back of a bike and I need to go pick up my jeep. Well I guess I have to figure out where I parked it first."

Tara gave a small smile. "It's no big deal. We all been where you are before."

"Yeah." Hadley played with a strand of hair. "But, I haven't always been the nicest to you."

"I can understand on how I left Jax." Tara glanced at Hadley before focusing back on the road. "You had that fierce Gemma protection deep down in you."

Hadley was about to ague but knew that it was the truth. "I was so jealous of you Tara. Jax was always MY big brother first. And than all of sudden he was YOUR boyfriend. After our dad died he basically took over in some strange way. Than you came a long and he had more important things to do than take care of me."

Tara forehead creased. "I'm so sorry Hadley, I never thought about it that way. I don't think Jax did either. He loves you so much Hadley."

"It's okay Tara." Hadley gave her a reassuring smile. "Were even now. You stole my brother and I started that rumor your senior year you had butt herpes." She was expecting Tara to get mad and yell but she was laughing. They both laughed together. Hadley never felt so comfortable with Tara and before she could stop herself she was saying, "I have feelings for the prospect Kip. And I'm pretty sure he's sleeping around with some croweater and is going to make her his old lady."

She wanted to laugh at Hadley, but than noticed how sad she looked. "Is that way you got drunk with Gemma last night?" The younger girl blushed. Tara took an expected sharp left turn. "Lets go get some new shoes. And make that prospect regret choosing that skank." Both girls cracked up hearing the doctor use the word skank.

The next day Hadley had woken up with one goal, go all day at work without saying one word to Kip, but making sure he noticed her. Tara had helped her find her jeep in Providence after their shopping trip.

When she pulled into the club parking lot, Half Sack was unlocking and pulling up the garage door. He noticed her legs right away, they looked extra long today, with the high heels she was wearing. She had an adorable pink lace dress that she had paired with a black leather jacket. Her usual bare face had been done in a bright red lips and her eyes had mascara and eye liner on them. Her long hair had been pulled into a high ponytail. This was not the Hadley, Kip was used to seeing. She was usually in sandals and flowy sundresses with her hair down. Half Sack had a lot of images running in his mind. Together in the shop after hours sitting on his bike his pants down, her dress hitched up and her panties around her ankles. Images that would get him killed if her family could see what he was thinking. He tried calling out her name a few times, he needed to let her know the truth about Cherry. He watched Hadley completely ignored him, even when he tapped her on the shoulder when she stopped to wish Lowell a good morning. He decided to just reach out, grab her and kiss her senseless, but she was already in the office slamming the door shut.

_A/N: I know I usually post every 5 days but this chapter took a lot out of me. Six whole pages! I hope you ladies like it. Thank you WideAwake94 for following. CrazyGamerGirl, GodessLaura, SincerelyanOpportunist, and Selenne1727 for the story alerts. That's a grand total of 15! We all rock! I would love to hear from you guys to know what you guys think. Thanks Anon for another positive comment. I'm so happy and so lucky. Love you guys. _


	10. Chapter 10

The last couple of days had been quiet for SAMCRO and family which was awesome for obvious reasons. It wasn't that great for Hadley, because Half Sack was around the shop all the time. She spent all her time trying to avoid him, which was no help at all because all she wanted to do was no think about him. Every time she turned around he was behind her asking for a minute to talk. Hadley started to yell out club members name and wave; making him jump and run away before he could realize nobody was he behind him.

Hadley had toned down her post Cherry make over, caked on make up and leather jackets were not her style. It was an overcast today causing a chill in the air, she paired a heather grey shirt sleeved dress with a cozy purple zip up hoodie and her pink hi top Chuck Taylors. Hadley finished the last bit of paperwork and looked up at the clock 3:30 pm. Todays office hours were officially over. She could go home as soon as she found one of the mechanics to check the oil in her jeep. The whole garage was empty except for a confused looking Clay. "What's going on? Some type of run?"

She watched as she as he lit a cigar. "Nope. I was going to find you, and ask what was going on?" They heard cheers and beer bottles clinking together from outside. Hadley followed Clay out the back door behind the club house. Tig, Chibs, and Bobby stood at the boxing ring watching two guys go at it. One guy throwing out punches and the other was backed into a corner holding his arms over his face.

At closer look Hadley saw the aggresser was Kip Epps. She wanted to roll her eyes and called the whole thing immature, but she was more concerned about making sure no drool escaped from her lips. Half Sack was wearing basketball shorts and a grey wife beater. Sweat dripped down her biceps. He started to showboat, swaying back and fourth before another punch. He was cocky, with an incredibly sexy smile on his face. Hadley belly fluttered and pressure and heat bubbled below. Chibs and Bobby gave her a strange look. She must have moaned out loud and not even noticed. Her face turned red and she pretended to clear her throat and gave a cough. She put a scowl on her face, and made her voice deeper. "Hey, That's enough." She rolled into ring and stepped in-between the men. She noticed Kip was fighting Lowell. "That's enough Prospect." She took Lowell's boxing gloves off. "Go get cleaned up." She jumped down from the ring. "Shame on you." She looked directly at Tig. "Always picking on poor Lowell."

Tig shrugged. "The kids a can not even try to defend him."

Hadley took a moment to spy on Kip, he was using a hand towel to clean himself off. "Lowell is an ex crank head who still thinks his Dad is going to magically show up again and have a catch with him. He's just socially awkward. You Tig are forty years old, afraid of dolls, still doing shrooms, and all around a fucking weirdo."

Chibs let out a deep laugh. "Aye, leave Hadley alone. She always had a soft spot for the kid. He's like the puppy she never had, and she's the only one he will listen to when he fucks up and starts putting the needle in."

Hadley's mouth went dry, she watched as Kip peeled off his dirty shirt. "I got to go." She ran back to her jeep forgetting all about the oil change. She had to get out of the area before she tackled Kip down and licked his abs in front of everyone.

Back at the club, Chibs explained to Half Sack that he was officially in training for an underground bare knuckles tournament to win money for the club. He knew training was going to suck no booze or drugs; but he wanted to get back in the ring with Lowell. He had a fire in his stomach when he over heard Chibs saying Hadley always had a soft spot towards the junkie. Deep down he knew there was no reason to be jealous, Hadley was just a kind person; but he still wanted to give him a few punches to the face anyway.

Tara Knowles took a sip of wine. "How is it going advoiding the prospect?" She and Hadley were setting in a tiny café, Tara watched as her new friend pouted and buried her face in her hands.

"I just can't stop thinking about him. It's just awful even when I'm home away from everyone and try to distract myself with everything under the sun. Kip still pops into my head. Hadley took a deep breath. "This is so wrong. He's a prospect for the club I blame ruining my whole adolescent life."

"Haydes. It isn't wrong to like somebody. You were a kid blaming the club. You grew up."

"How can I even like him?" Hadley stuffed a roll in her mouth. "I hardly even know the guy. Plus every time I think of him I think of that skanky ho slutbag named Cherry."

Tara smirked and rolled her eyes. "You just said you hardly know him. Never even been on a date with him. Can you blame a guy for having a one night stand on a run across state lines, when he is completely single? From the way everyone else tells the story, it seems like she didn't even want her to show up in Charming. Why not talk to him? Maybe even go on a date. Who knows you could completely hate him by the end of the night." She smiled smugly, "Or you could fall in L-O-V-E with him." Hadley didn't look at Tara, all she could do was signal their waiter over and asked for a desert menu.

Three bodies so decayed there was only random bones left, found at a construction sight in Mayans territory. Hadley didn't want to assume the worst, but the last couple of days the club kept quiet and busy a lot, going on mysterious errands. In a sick way it helped her out, the shop was empty and Kip was in some strict training so he wasn't around either. It gave her some time to think over what Tara had said to her. At the end of her shift, she was grateful to drive straight to Gemma and Clay's house. She changed into a pair of sleep pants and a blank skinny strap tang top, before diving into her childhood bed and watching mindless TV.

It was the best feeling in the whole entire world, Hadley felt like she was flying, but she still felt so safe. She was going superfast and holding onto something muscular. Hadley opened her eyes, she was on the back of a motorcycle holding onto Kip Epps. They were laughing about something and all of a sudden he turned his head and was giving her a heart stopping kiss. A phone was ringing at first it was in the distance, but the sound was getting closer and closer. Hadley woke up with a start, it was all a dream. She looked down at her phone and saw two things. One was that it was only nine pm, she must have dozed off. The second was Clay was calling her, making her heart stopped. He never called her ever, someone must have been hurt or worst. "Clay? What's going on?"

He took a deep breath. "Listen kid: everyone is okay, but I need you to meet me at the Fosters Motel." Hadley wrote down the address and his brief direction. She slid on a pair of skinny jeans and flip flops. Grabbing her leather jacket and keys, she rushed out to her car wondering what in the hell was going on.

Hadley made it to the Fosters Motel, following Clay's strict instructions. Head down and no talking to anyone, take the back stairs, knock on room 311 twice, wait thirty seconds and than knock 3 more times. The door opened and Clay ushered her in. She examined the room, a chair was knocked over and the bed sheets were tangled all over the place. On a little table there was rubber bands, a needle, a couple of tiny vials almost all of them were completely empty. She knew right away Lowell had relapsed. "Where is he?"

She followed Clay into the bathroom, Lowell was in and out of it laying in the bathtub, the showerhead raining down on him. "Found him here. He's refusing to come with me. You were the first person I thought off."

Hadley reached out and grabbed Lowell's hand. "I'm glad you called Clay. Do you know what set him off?"

Lowell started to mumble incoherently, Clay cut him off. "All I got was something about his Dad or maybe him and Moby. Really have no idea."

"It doesn't matter right now. Can you stand him up?" Her stepfather raised his eyebrows at her, but did what she asked. As soon as Lowell was standing up, she gave him a slap on his face. Not hard, but enough to get his attention. "Stop crying Lowell." Clay was shock at how hard her voice became. "You are going to stop acting like a pussy and man up." Hadley cringed hearing that disgusting word coming out of her mouth, but she knew he would respond to the disgusting term. "Is this how you want your son to remember you as? A dead beat junkie he will be embarrassed about. Tell his friends that you died in some random car accident. Even though he sees you every day begging for change under the freeway." Tears ran down Lowell's face. "No? Than you will get in Clay's van and get cleaned up and promise to never put another needle in you. And if you don't Clay will put a bullet in your head right now." She watched as Lowell nodded in agreement. Hadley turned to Clay. "Let's get him in the van." They half carried and half dragged him to the back SAMCRO van, but the time they laid Lowell down he was passed out again, shaking and sweating. "Knew it was only a matter of time before this happened again. I know I shouldn't care, but I always felt bad for him."

"Thanks for your help Hadley. I appreciate it and I'm sure Lowell does too. You're a good person. Don't know how it happened but somehow you turned out right." Clay looked down at her. "I got it from here."

Hadley paused, "No, I want to go with you two. I can pick up my jeep later."

"That's okay, but I have to make another stop first."

The smell of beer and pot assaulted their noses, the warehouse was dimly lit and crowded with yelling men. There was a couple of women around dressed in heels and gold bikinis but, they seemed more interested in getting tips than the fight. Everybody attention was focused on the ring, where it looked like two men were fighting for their lives. Hadley jumped feeling somebody arm wrap around her shoulder. She looked up in surprise, Clay had put a protective arm around her. "Let's go find the boys." He led her to the back, glaring at anybody who have her a second look.

Bobby, Tig, Chibs, and Kip were standing in a back corner waiting for the last fight to start. Chubs and Tig had just explained the betting scheme to Half Sack, he would have to lose the last match to win enough money for the SONS to get back in the gun business. Half Sack swallowed back his pride, it was another step to patching in and getting a real kutte. "What is Hadley doing here?" Kip snapped out of his thought and looked over to where Bobby was staring. Sure enough Clay and his step daughter were walking over towards them.

The president demanded everyone's attention. "I need to talk to you three. Prospect look over Hadley."

The prospect gave a nod, watching the men walk off trying his best to look at anything, but the women in front of him. He heard a tiny gasp slip out of her lips. Next thing he knew a delicate hand was grasping his chin. "Oh my god. Your eye." Hadley stood on her tip toes to get a better view. "You lucky if it doesn't end up infected." He wanted to look tough and like he didn't care, but he could feel his face melting into her hand. "Your check has a huge gash on it." She grabbed his hands."Knuckles could even be broken." Without thinking about it, she gave a gentle kiss on his left hand.

He half moaned and half groaned out her name. "Hadley." She felt her panties get a little damp. "I'm fine."

"You are not fine. You can quit. Nobody would blame you."

"Let's get going killer." Tig walked over to the couple, Hadley dropped Kips hand. "Baby girl, Clay and Bobby are sitting right over there." Tig pointed to the other side of the room.

Hadley turned around, but turned back around. She gave the boys are small smile. "Good luck prospect." She walked back to Bobby and Clay.

The prospect and his opponent were announced. It was his favorite part of a fight. The couple minutes right before. Adrenaline pumped in his veins causing him to jump from foot to foot making him feel unbeatable. The bell rang and he stepped into the middle of the ring. The first round went pretty well, exchanging punches and kicks. The bell rang Half Sack went into his corner sitting on his stool. Chibs rubbed his shoulders and Tig told him it was time to take the fall. He took a swing of water and walked back to the middle of the ring waiting for the fight to start back up again. Kip threw a punch and hit the guy square in the jaw. He letthe other guy get in a few jabs, he could have blocked them. But Tig had warned him to make sure the fight looked real. Without realizing it, Half Sack was backed into the corner, he looked into the stands; he found Hadley almost immediately. Her elbows were resting on her knees and hands were holding up her face. The distraction caused him to get a hard punch to his heart. Half Sack stopped breathing for a few seconds; he tried to take a swing but missed. Kip looked at Hadley again her eyes were starting to water and she started to bite her lip. A slight fire burned in his stomach, another hit in his already cut eye. His anger started to turn to rage. The only way to escape that burring rage was violence. He started to fight back.

In under a minute the match was over by a knock out. A ref raised the Prospect hand in victory. The realization hit him like a tons of brick, he had just went against Sons of Anarchy orders. He feared what was going to happen when he had to leave the ring.

It took a while for the building to clear out, but soon enough Kip was standing in front of Hadley and SAMCRO. They were standing in front of their bikes and van. The first thing he heard was Tig yelling at him. "You owe the club $35,00."

Half Sack looked over at his president hoping to do anything to smooth this over. "You took one hell of a beating kid. Nobody could blame you for letting that rage take over." Kip let out a grateful sigh. "You still owe the money though kid." A loud moan came from inside the van. Everyone except Clay and Hadley jumped back. "Lowell must be waking up. Tig ride with me. Bobby and Chibs follow us. We have to take care of this. Prospect take Hadley to get her jeep and make sure she gets home safe."

Hadley watched the SONS drive off, "Don't worry about my car. We have to get you to the club house."

She watched as he walked to his bike, handing her his helmet. "Clay said-"

"Kip, do you think I have ever done what Clay says?" She tossed her hair over her shoulder before putting the helmet on. "Your lucky I have no idea how to drive a bike or you would be riding bitch."

Half Sack laughed and climbed on his bike. Hadley hesitated, she had been on motorcycles a million times. This time felt so personal. She took a deep shaking breath before wrapping her arms around his waist. His body heat was keeping her warm and she could fell his tone stomach against her hands. Every breath she took, she inhaled his yummy scent. Hadley dreamed of running her fingertips all over his body. Her day dreams distracted her so much, she couldn't believe they made it to the club house in record time. Too fast in Hadley's opinion.

The prospect jumped off the bike, and turned around readjusting his pants; hoping the girl didn't noticed. Hadley grabbed his hand, it felt so soft and small in his own. He thought himself thinking that her hand should always be in his. He followed her as she led him to the club house back door and up the stairs towards his dorm room. She stood there waiting on him. He was about to ask her what she needed. "Kip, you have to unlock the door." His face started to get red again. She pretended not to notice. "Get changed into some comfy pants and leave the shirt off, I want to look at those ribs. I'm going to grab the first aid kit." He sat on his bed wondering if Hadley was going to stay or just drop the kit off and sleep in her brothers old dorm room. Her hands were full and Kip stood up to help. "No sit. You look exhausted." She gave a small smile glad he listened to her. He only had on blue and grey flannel sleep pants and his hair was all messed up, she felt her heart fluttered. "First things first. Pain killers and water." Half Sack was grateful for the pills and took a gulp of water. Hadley gently rubbed her hands against the big bruise on his ribs. "Do you think it's broken?"

"Nah," He chugged down some more water. "That happened during my first match." He saw Hadley bite her lip. He tried to downplay it. "Not a big deal, if it was a broken I never would have made it past my second match."

Hadley began rubbing Arnica cream on his purple ribs. "This wont help with the pain, but hopefully it will take some of the swelling down at least." She was glad Kip was sitting down, she could work on the cuts on his face without having to stand on her tip toes.

Half Sack watched as Hadley began by wiping a damp cloth across his face. He took a deep breath every time smelling her beach coconut scent. Once again she was in his room taking care of him. He never thought she would be in here again after the Cherry incident. He felt something cold being robed under his eye. It started to sting making him hiss.

"Oh shit! I should have warned you. It's rubbing alcohol" Hadley was an inch away from his face, she blew on the cut, hoping it would soothe the pain. "I'm sorry Kip."

"Don't be sorry. I'm glad your helping me out."

"No Kip." Hadley sat down next to him. "I'm sorry how I treated you after I saw your girlfriend show up. I have no idea why I acted like that and I had no right too either. Cherry um seems very lovely." It pained Hadley to say nice things about that tart, but she knew an apology was needed.

"Hadley, Cherry is not my old lady. I never even kissed her. When she got out of the truck, I wanted her to leave right away." Half Sack cleared his throat. "I tried telling you that, guess you were busy last week. Every time I tried to get your attention you were running away. Hadley I-FUCK!" He went to turn and face her, but his muscles ached and groaned in protest from the movement. He watched as Hadley stood up and grabbed his remote to the TV.

"You need to relax tonight, nothing else. We can talk later. Pick out something fun to watch." She walked over to his nightstand and opened the top dresser. Her hunched played off , there was a bottle of Men's Dove lotion inside, sometimes having older brothers were a plus. She knew all their secrets, even Jax liked to stay moisturize.

"Do you like Jaws? It's one of my favorites. You could watch it with me. If you wanted. Not that I will force you or anything. You can go. Or I could drop you off somewhere." He was rambling on, but couldn't stop.

Hadley sat behind him. "Never seen it."

"How could you never seen it? It's a classic?" He felt her soft hands begin to rub lotion up and down his back. "Hadley you DO NOT have to do this." She starts to message the knots in his neck and he cant help the groan that leaves his mouth.

"Its fine. Looks like Jaws is just starting. I wanna watch, especially if its your favorites." Hadley continues to massage and watch the movie. Kip pretended to watch the movie enjoying feeling Hadley's fingers tense every time the dramatic music started to play.

_A/N Sorry for such a long delay, I was feeling really down about this story and didn't know if I should finish or delete this. But I have fun writing this and I'm grateful for Anon leaving her comments they make me smile. Also so more followers and fav adds: EirLoki & .you.519. Hope you guys enjoy :-)_


	11. Chapter 11

Kip's eyes fluttered open, he felt something warm and soft sprawled against his chest. He looked down and saw Hadley Teller curled against him, one arm and one leg wrapped around his torso. He couldn't help the big smile that formed. Last night had been so peaceful, well besides being in a fighting tournament and costing the club thousands of dollars. Bye the end of the movie, Hadley had massaged his body everywhere. She rubbed each of his fingers and the palms of his hands, than she had him lay down in her lap so she could give him a scalp massage. Kip's mouth went dry, when he thought about how Hadley had kneeled in front of him, in-between his legs. He had to hide his erection with his hands as she cracked his toes and dug her knuckles onto the bottom of his heals. She stood up and smirked, maybe he didn't hide his erection that well. When she was positive she didn't miss any spots Hadley stood up. "How do you feel?" He replied with a huge grin. "I guess I should get going."

He watches as she walked over to her shoes. "Wait. It's so late." Half Sack jumped up.

"No. You need your rest. I can stay in Jax's dorm room." Hadley leaned in, he thought she was going to kiss him, He went to close in the rest of the gap, but she gasped and turned her attention to the television.

A deep voice talked over a clip of the great white shark, "Coming up next on the Jaws Marathon Jaws 2. Followed by Jaws 3D and Jaws the revenge."

"Oh my god Kip! There are squeals?" She practically jumped into his arm with excitement.

He laughed, "Yeah, four of them. The third one was even in 3D. You should stay and watch them." Feeling bold, Kip grabbed her hand and led her back to the bed.

"Yeah. When there all done, I can walk down to Jax's room. It's only three doors down." By the time Jaw 2 ended Hadley had started resting her head on Kips shoulder. By Jaws 3 Kip had wrapped his arm around her shoulders. During a commercial break he had given her a pair of sleep pants and an old army t-shirt. Hadley made him turn around so she could get changed, when she gave him permission to turn around, he was amazed at how she could look so cute in his clothes and so sexy at the time. An aggressive side he never knew about took over, he kept thinking about how since she was in HIS clothes that made HER his. By Jaws 4 the revenge they both were laying down, under the covers. Her head was on his bare chest, thumb running over and over the top of his pants. Kip must have fell asleep trying to distract himself from rolling over and taking what was his.

A delicate yawn distracted him from his memories. Hadley tensed realizing she had never left his room. Her face was turning red, but she looked him in the eyes and smiled. "Good Morning."

She sat up, he already missed the skin to skin contact, that must be why he blurted out, "you look beautiful."

"Thank you Kip."Hadley voice was soft and unsure. She gave him a kiss on the corner of his jaw. "How are you feeling?"

"Do you maybe want to get some breakfast? My treat." Half Sack didn't know asking somebody out for pancakes could be so nerve wrecking. Or that sharing a bed could feel so sexy.

"One Sack, we have church in five minutes. Be down at the bar by the time were done. Have drinks ready by the time were out." Somebody was always ruining the moment by knocking on the door, this time it was Tig...Of course it was Tig.

Kip heard Hadley mumble something about 'Tig always being an annoying shit.' She sighed softly and than said out loud. "Food would have been nice, but it sounds like you need to get down stairs. Plus were going to hold Abel today. So I told my mom I'd meet her at the hospital first thing today." She stretched and got out of bed.

"That's amazing for Abel." Kip sounded so sincere and sweet. "You are officially auntie Hadley today."

"Auntie?" Hadley stopped gathering her clothes, and raised her eyebrow like her mother taught her. "Didn't know being an aunt turned me into an 80 year old grandma." He felt his neck turn red. "Just kidding Kip." Hadley wrapped her arms around his waist and squeezed. "I had fun, we have to hang out soon." She let go and walked out of his dorm knowing it was clear. Everybody was in church now. Half Sack watched her turn into the bathroom, before shutting the door. He threw on a pair of jeans and the shirt Hadley had been wearing that night. Enjoying that her beachy coconut scent still lingered.

It was unusual to have church so early on a Saturday. He guessed nobody could be too hungover, the majority of the members were with him at the fight last night. Kip kept himself busy by going over the bar stock, making a list of what they would need to restock soon. He jumped hearing Clay's gravel bang down. He had a cold beer and shoots waiting for everyone as the slowly came out of the room.

Tig was giving Half Sack hell about losing the over thirty thousand dollars. It was a relief that Clay dismissed him from club business . In the afternoon Piney came over with a list of cars that needed to be towed. "Juice take the prospect with you." That is how Kip Epps ended up sitting in the shop explaining to his president why he had stolen an ambulance. It seemed like the perfect plan, they would sell it to some hospital out of state, make twice the cash they needed. He would save the day everyone would be so grateful that the SONS would take a vote that night and the next day he would be patched in. It all came crashing down when Tig mocked him and Chibs would be taking care of the problem at midnight. He was playing pool with Bobby and Juice when the news broke. The Mayans and Nordics had put a hit out on the club, Clay had almost been shot. The Irish rep Cameron had been. War had started. Everyone felt lucky to have the ambulance, it may not get him patched in. But it wasn't going to set him back either. Kip, Juice, and Chibs got to work trying to stabilize Cameron. Clay kept calling different numbers and people trying to find out where his old lady was and if she was okay. The president took a shot of Jack when Jax had finally arrived announcing Gemma was still at the hospital. Than his face turned back to worry. "What about Hadley? She was with Gemma right?" Clay asked.

Kip saw Jax frowned. "No, she left a couple hours ago. I haven't heard anything from her all night." Jax went to his phone, but it had started to ring the caller id read Tara. "I cant talk right now. CALM DOWN. Okay I will be right there." Kip felt anger bubble in his stomach. Jax sister hadn't been heard from in hours. The Mayans were out looking for blood and her own brother was leaving to see his girlfriend. At least Clay took his prepaid out again and began calling leaving a voicemail on her unanswered phone asking her to check in with somebody asap.

"Shit. She's not picking up." Clay threw down another glass of whiskey.

Kip stood up. " I will find her."

For the first time in a very long day Hadley Teller was having a perfect day. She had woken up feeling well rested and happy. Hadley felt safe and peaceful wrapped around Kip Epps. She walked to the dorm bathroom feeling grateful that a croweater scrubbed the bathtub. Other wise she might risked getting some rare form of the herpes virus. She dressed in her clothes from last night and found Hank one of the shops oldest mechanic working on a Pontiac. He worked for the Teller-Morrow shop as long as she could think back too. Hank was never involved in the club, but he was trusted and loyal. If Hank had any problems, he could go to Clay or Jax and it would be taken care of. He agreed to drop her off at the motel, so she could pick her jeep up. Hank talked the whole way about his daughter getting early admission to the University of California and how his son was thinking about following his footsteps. Piney was going to let him get a summer job at the shop. It was nice to hear his family was doing so well. "Thank you Hank. Can we keep this between us? The prospect was supposed to take me last night, but he looked like crap. So I spent the night at the club. I would feel terrible if I got him in trouble?"

Hank gave her a smile. "You know I can't lie if somebody ask, but I defiantly wont bring anything up." She gave him a hug and said she would see him later before she got out of his car and back into her jeep. Hadley made it to the hospital in record time, she found Gemma in Abel's nursery. "Sorry, I'm late."

Gemma never even looked up from the book she was reading to the baby. 'Where were you last night?"

"Clay asked me to help with Lowell. He's back on crank. Than we want to that fight. I was so tired. I had to crash in Jax's room." Hadley took off her jacket, getting comfortable.

Gemma knew Clay would ask Hadley for help with the junkie and accepted her answer. "You are such a good person baby." Gemma grabbed her daughter hand and pulled her down to sit down next to her. "You get that from your Daddy. Always looking out for your friends, helping them no matter what." It was moments like this Hadley was so happy Gemma was her mother. For all the wrong she did, Gemma was a good mom. They sat all morning catching up and imagining what Abel would be like. Gemma thinking he would the next Sons of Anarchy president and be just like Jax a complete charmer. Hadley agreed that Abel would be a charmer but thought he would go to the army just like his Dad and Grandpa, and move up the ranks until settling down with a girl. Around lunch time Luanne stopped over and discuss some club business. That gave Hadley and Tara a chance to meet up in the cafeteria.

"So you spend the whole night in his bed." Tara blew on his coffee before taking a sip. "And nothing happened?"

"Nothing at all. He was the perfect gentlemen." Hadley looked around, leaned into the table and whispered. "I even tried to give him a thumb job."

"What is a thumb job?" Tara asked in a deadpan voice.

"I rubbed my thumb against his pants top over and over, trying to turn him on. I thought he was at least going to kiss me. Maybe he just isn't attracted to me?"

"Okay first off. I seen the way he looks at you when nobody in the club is paying attention to him. He likes you that's obvious. Lets focus on this thumb job! Did you make it up or read about it in one of your crazy magazines that say guys also like it when you use your teeth during bjs?" Tara froze.

"What the hell are you two talking about?" Hadley slowly turned around. Jax was right behind her. "Hadley doesn't need to know about that stuff. She still a kid."

"Jesus Jax. It's not like I'm a virgin." Hadley lied. Half the fun of having a big brother was torturing him.

Jax face turned beat red and his left hand turned into a fist. Tara gave him a chaste kiss on his lips, distracting him. She whispered in his ear. "Lets go get Abel." calming him down, but he still gave his sister a look that said we will be talking about this later.

Hadley broke down in tears, seeing Tara hand Jax his son. It was so beautiful, they looked exactly a like and you could feel all the pride, relief, and happiness in the air. After they gave the boys a few minutes to themselves, a blood bath almost happened when Jax asked who was next to hold the baby. Hadley and Gemma had a mini stare down, but Hadley bowed out gratefully for the grandma. And not just because her mother elbowed her in the ribs and stepped in front of her. Through out the afternoon the 3 Tellers took turns feeding, cuddling and cooing Abel welcoming all the club members that stopped by to visit as well.

Hadley let out a yawn after Uncle Bobby Elvis left after one last raspberry to the baby tummy. "Baby you look exhausted." Gemma stood up and relieved her from holding Abel.

"It's just been a long day." The younger girl shrugged.

"Hayeds, you have been here all day." Jax put a reassuring hand on his baby sisters shoulder. "Abel will be home soon. And you will be able to hold him anytime you want. It's okay to take a break." She stretched her arms over her head, before giving a kiss to each one of her family members.

It was rare for Gemma and Clay home to be completely empty, Hadley was going to take advantage of it. She plugged her ipod into speakers blasting her girly pop music that Clay and Jax always made her turn down when she was a tween. Dancing around the kitchen she made a batch of homemade double chocolate chip cookies. As they cooled on the wire rack, she soaked in a hot bubble bath reading a trashy romance novel. Afterwards she put on an avocado face mask and a blackhead nose strip. while a deep hair moisturizer sat in her hair under a hair cap. She snuggled under her cotton candy pink hello kitty blanket, before turning on some mindless tv.

Around 8pm there was loud banging at the front door. She found Kip outside about to kick open the door. "Oh my god Kip! What are you doing? Is every..."

Half Sack cut her off by wrapping her in a very tight hug. "You weren't picking up your phone. Mayans put out a hit on Clay. Everyone is okay but, you weren't picking up your phone. I was worried."

Hadley hugged him back, taking a deep breath she realized she missed his masculine scent. "I'm okay. My phone died at the hospital, I put in my bedroom to charge and forget all about it." She grabbed his hand and led him into the kitchen. "Sit down." She pointed to one of the barstools at the island. She handed over the plate of cookies and a beer from the fridge. "I' m sorry I scarred you." She looked down and had a mini heart attack, she was still in her facemask and pajamas.

He seemed to calm down after taking a big gulp of the beer. "You look adorable." He talked with a much deeper tone she was used to hearing from him. He had to be lying there was no way he found her cute in her light blue button up pajamas with the dancing sushi cartoons characters all over. "I should call Clay." His voice back to normal. Hadley watched as he pulled his prepaid out. "I'm at the house. She's here. Okay." They hung up without a goodbye. "He wanted me to hang out here until he or Gemma gets back. If that's okay with you?"

"I would love it, if you stayed with me. Let me wash this gunk off my face." She started towards the bathroom. "Make yourself at home." Once in the bathroom she jumped in the shower, peeling the facemask off and rinsing her hair out. Hadley brushed her teeth and combed her hair out with her fingers giving it a sexy curl to it before it dried. She dressed in a pair of booty shorts and a plain black shirt. She hesitated before rolling on knee high socks. There was no way he could see her again in those terrible geeky pjs. "Sorry that took so long."

Kip looked up and coughed on the beer he was drinking. "You changed?"

"Oh yeah. I was just getting so hot." Hadley was hoping she wasn't come on too strong, but it seemed like half sack needed a kick in the right direction. "Are you hungry? I haven't had dinner yet." Gemma always told her growing up that they way to a SONS heart was through a good meal.

"No. I was pretty busy today."

"Oh yeah? Was there a lot of customers at the shop today?" Hadley began getting all the ingredients she would need out of the pantry.

"Actually, I stole an ambulance." He watched as her face turned from shock to laugher.

"That is a terrible idea. Clay was pissed wasn't he?"

"At first, but I ended up saving a life." OKay maybe Kip wasn't taking the bullet out, but it wasn't a lie, just an embellishment.

"I'd love to hear about. You talk and I cook." Kip loved watching Hadley move around the kitchen with ease, she listened to everything he said. It was a nice change from the club. She put a huge plate of pasta in front of him. "Let me grab you a fresh beer and some garlic bread." He could have had a crow eater do this for him, but that would just feel fake. This felt real, Hadley really wanted to hear about his day and made something for him because that was who she was. Another thing he liked about her. "I hope you like it." She bit her lip as he took his first bite.

The sauce tasted like pure ketchup ,the noodles were still a bit hard, and somehow the slice of bread was half burning hot and the other almost frozen still. "This is amazing, thank you." He cleared his plate and asked for seconds. It was odd how the cookies were amazing, and this meal could be so unique, but it added to her charm. He listen as she told him all about her day, she even seemed so excited he asked for seconds. He wasn't surprised when she told him that everyone seemed to not like her cooking. She beamed when he said he was stuffed but would love to take the leftover back home with him. His phone rang. Half Sack picked up and Hadley began rinsing plates and putting the leftovers for Kip to take home. "That was Clay. The club house is a mess right now. He would prefer if I spend the night here and stay with you until everything gets cleared up. "

"You don't have to be my babysitter Kip." Hadley didn't want him to be here if it was his orders. He took a step towards her.

"I don't want to be your babysitter. I just want to spend time with you. I volunteered to come here tonight, because I was worried. Not because of the club." He took another step towards her. All Hadley kept thinking about was kiss me. Just kiss me, but he cleared his throat. "You want to watch some tv or something?"

Hadley opened her eyes and stopped pouting her lips. "Sure," she smiled at him and took him towards her bedroom. She turned on her tv and turned the lights off before telling him to lay down with her. Hadley didn't hesitate to slip right into Kips arm, he had no complaints. She kissed the spot right below his ear and whispered goodnight.

Another peaceful night of sleep feeling safe and happy. She woke up to the smell of pancakes and fresh fruit. There was a small try of food next to her. Hadley couldn't believe, never in her life had a man bring her breakfast in bed. She looked over to her left and saw Kip eating his own plate. "Sorry I didn't mean to wake you. I have something planned if you up for a surprise?"

Hadley smiled. "I'm always up for a surprise." He turned back to his food. "Kip." She felt embarrassed she had no right to ask him this, but she needed to know. She hoped it was what she wanted to hear. "Hypothetically say you get patched in and than find an old lady. Would you still have sweet butts and road rules?" Road rules meant that what happened out of Charming on a run meant it stayed on the run. It was such a brazen question, but growing up she knew she could handle the clubs business but never tolerate the cheating if it was somebody she could possibly love.

Kip gave her a heart melting grin. "No Hadley. If I were to ever fall in love, I would be loyal to the day I died." He laughed. "Now lets get ready. The surpise is a couple hours away."

_A/N: Things takes part during the episode where Tara is almost raped by Agent Khon. That is why Jax leaves and why Kip gets to spend the night. Just wanted to let everyone know so they don't think he is completely heartless. Thank you Ravendust6, angelicedg, and jazzyjeff410 for the favorite adds and comments. Also I adore you Anon for another comment. There should be 2-3 more chapters. I have a sequel for this that will be based off season 2. Before that gets written I have a Tig story that I have been obsessing over that I want to post. Hope everyone likes it, would love to hear some feedback. Love you guys and appreciate all the comments and favs._


End file.
